


Captivate You

by AthenasMuse



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Borussia Dortmund, Gay, M/M, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Slow Burn, captivate you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 19:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11237859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenasMuse/pseuds/AthenasMuse
Summary: Marco has always believed that love will find him, and there is someone out there for him; he just never expected to meet them this way.Marco is a footballer, the golden boy of his beloved boyhood club, Borussia Dortmund.Mario is a junior doctor, working at the St.-Johannes-Hospital. When they meet, it may not be the most romantic of circumstances, but Marco's heart won't stop fluttering.But what happens when Marco's dream partner starts to uncover his past, and how does Marco cope with the prospect of losing him all together.~ A Götzeus fanfiction~





	Captivate You

Marco never drinks coffee before training. His coach would have a fit, and the aftertaste always left his mouth sour. So he surprises himself, when he turns up to his local coffee shop at 9:32am, on his way to the Dortmund Brackel Training Ground. It's not overly crowded; rush hour must have already passed. Marco opens the door, counting the four corners of the ceiling along the way. He turns around and closes the door carefully, and again looks up, counting the four corners of the ceiling. Twice now. As he turns around, he takes a quick look at the que, before joining the end of it, keeping his head down. The line moves along gradually, but soon enough, he is ordering his coffee; a generic flat white to go. He waits by the edge of the counter, and takes this opportunity to count the four corners of the ceiling. That's the third time.

 

His name gets called as 'Marcinho', and even then a few heads snap around towards his direction. He takes the coffee, and kindly thanks the barista, before rotating around. Four confident strides later, and he's at the door. Opening it, he turns around, counting the corners of the ceiling for the fourth time; the final time.

 

And that's when it happens. While he walks confidently down the pavement, back towards his car, he doesn't even look up once. All he notices during the collision, is a cascade of coffee spilling through the air. The stranger yelped slightly, clutching his now empty coffee cup in his right hand. And Marco had never seen a more beautiful stranger in his life, as his own soft green eyes met the warm caramel of the man's.

 

"I-I'm so sorry! Oh my goodness you're soaked, that stuff was hot-" Marco started, but was cut off by the stranger.

 

"No it's okay, neither of us were looking where we were going." His voice was gentle, and Marco could have sworn his heart melted slightly.

 

"I'll buy you another one. I'm Marco by the way," he said, smiling to himself. The boy's eyes lit up slightly, and that's when he grinned to himself.

 

"Mario. I'm Mario Götze."

 

~~~~~~~~

 

They make their way to a different coffee shop. They walk quickly, Mario skipping slightly alongside Marco to keep up with this quicker pace, and they enter a newer, more mainstream coffee shop. Marco holds the door open for Mario, smiling at the smaller man. They stand in the queue, Marco taking the chance to count the four corners of the ceiling. Mario notices him looking up, and frowns slightly. He shrugs slightly and grins again.

 

"So Mario, what do you do?" Marco asks, noticing the suit he was wearing – thankfully not covered in coffee, unlike his coat.

 

"I'm a doctor, I work at the St.-Johannes-Hospital," he pauses, beaming at Marco, "I already know what you do, Reus." He's giggling to himself now, seeing the other man with a shocked expression on his face, "You are famous, and I haven't been living under a rock for the past few years. Don't worry, I'm not going to say anything." He turns back to the menu.

 

Marco blinks a few times, before smirking and shaking his head. He counts the four corners of the room again; that's twice. Mario turns back around to him, offering to pay, but being dismissed by Marco who is still smirking.

 

"I'll have a vanilla latte then," he says, folding his arms across his chest.

 

"Sure thing sunshine," Marco said, winking back at the shorter man. He notices him blushing slightly, a pink wash of colour illuminating his cheeks. When they get to the front of the queue, Marco orders another simple flat white coffee, gesturing to Mario to order his. He counts the four corners of the room again, reaching into his pocket to pull out a 10 euro note. There's a sharp nudge in his ribs suddenly, and Mario gives him a weird look, before grinning at him again. Handing over the note, he nudges Mario back, rolling his eyes as he does so.

 

"What time do you need to be in work for?" Marco asks, running a hand through his hair and blinking at the smaller man.

 

Mario shrugs, "10:00am, got a few patients, but I get off early for lunch, I'm guessing you're the same?"

 

"Yeah, but coach won't mind if I'm late. Do you want a lift? It's not trouble," Marco asks.

 

"If you're offering then yeah, only if I can have your number with that?" Mario said, blushing slightly at the question. If Marco didn't know better, he would've said Mario was embarrassed. But the pink hue of his cheeks, and the way his eyes shine make Marco's heart flutter. Mentally cursing himself, he gives Mario a crooked smile.

 

"Of course then," he said, and he takes one of the napkins from the counter. Mario, with his phone in hand looks confused, but gives a pen to the taller man. "Sorry, I keep it old school," Marco laughs, and he writes down his number, along with his name and a smiley face.

 

"Thanks, nice drawing," Mario said, rolling his eyes and Marco gives off a goofy laugh. They stood next to each other as one of their orders gets called. Mario takes his cup and grins as he opens the top, emptying a sugar sachet and stirring it. He takes a sip, almost yelping as the hot liquid pours onto his tongue. His little pink tongue sticks out, and again, Marco's heart flutters.

 

As Marco receives his order, he smiles to the barista, before turning to Mario and signalling towards the exit. He walks in front, counting the four corners of the room for the final time. Leaning on the door, he runs a hand through his hair, feeling self-conscious of his reflection in the glass. If Mario noticed any of his actions, he chose not to comment on them; and thank god for that. They walk alongside each other again, Marco walking slower for Mario, enjoying his company as they talk about everything and nothing.

 

They've just come onto a conversation about cats, Mario saying that he's slightly allergic to long haired types, when they arrive at Marco's car. He opens the passenger door, and Mario climbs in, placing his coffee cup in the holder. As Marco gets in, he looks over to the smaller man, who's currently engrossed by his phone. He's grinning though, and his smile seems to radiate through to Marco, who can't help but smile in response.

 

The radio plays some upbeat tune, something Marco would never usually admit to liking – he thinks its Justin Bieber. Maybe it's the coffee speaking, he's already drank more than he usually consumes in a month.

 

As they pull up outside the hospital, Marco stops the engine and turns to the other man, who's picking up his coat and satchel. He gives him a smile, before opening his side door.

 

"Thank you for the lift Marco, I'll message you sometime, hope to see you soon," he said, reaching over and giving him a brief hug. Marco's heart rate picks up a pace, and he prays Mario doesn't notice.

 

"You too, I'll see you soon," Marco said, pulling back and smiling at Mario. The other man gives a small wink, before he climbs out, leaving the car and walking towards the entrance.

 

And Marco can't help but feel overjoyed. Despite the time being 9:56am, for once he feels calm, and happy. He pulls away from the entrance, making his way back towards the training ground.

 

Marco's heart won't stop fluttering, feeling intoxicated by the lingering smell of Mario's strong aftershave scent.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go, this is probably one of my favourite pairings, ever. I hope this is okay, as it has not been checked for mistakes before hand.
> 
> If there are any comments, or constructive criticism, please let me know as I am always trying to improve my writing!
> 
> Enjoy this anyway, and stay sweet! x


End file.
